Conventionally, as a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there has been known the one described in Patent Document 1 cited below. The rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Patent Document 1 includes a front portion of the container, a rear portion of the container, a movable body, and a female screw member. The rear portion of the container is mounted to the front portion of the container in such a manner as to be rotatable and non-movable in an axial direction in relation to the front portion of the container. The movable body is non-rotatable about the axis and movable in the axial direction in relation to the front portion of the container, supports the rod-shaped cosmetic material at a leading end thereof, and has a male screw at an outer peripheral portion thereof. The female screw member is non-rotatable about the axis in relation to the rear portion of the container, and is provided at an inner peripheral portion thereof with a female screw for screw engagement with the male screw. Relative rotation of the front portion of the container and the rear portion of the container causes a screw part composed of the male screw and the female screw to function in such a manner that the movable body is advanced or retracted, thus the rod-shaped cosmetic material is protruded or retracted through an opening at a leading end of the container.
Particularly, in this rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, the female screw member has the female screw and a spring portion which can be contracted and extended in the axial direction, the female screw and the spring portion being provided in this order from a front side toward a rear side, and a rear end of the spring portion is substantially inhibited from moving in the axial direction. It is described, therefore, that when an axial-directionally forward or rearward impact is exerted on the female screw member due, for example, to dropping of the rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, the spring portion contracts or extends in the axial direction, attended by an axial-directionally forward or rearward movement of the female screw, and the movable body having the male screw in screw engagement with the female screw is also moved forward or rearward accordingly, with the result that the impact on the rod-shaped cosmetic material can be absorbed, and the rod-shaped cosmetic material can be protected.